I Don't Know Yet
by KayleeNicole25
Summary: Well. I dont know about this story so jsut read it please?


**Well Hi. This is my first story just thought Id let you know that and I really dont think its all that good so critisism and reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight but the plot for this story is all mine.**

**And Im leaving this story title as is until I figure out a name so any suggestions?**

**Thank you and let the reading commence**

**

* * *

**

"Bell-lla."

"No Emmett I am not arguing with you about this."

Jeez. Sometimes I wish the big oaf would just grow up and quit being a ginormous three year old. But no here we are once again arguing about something that was none of his business in the first place. Well I guess that's just the way we are.

"But Bella, we are ALL going out tonight including you. That means you, Rosie, Ali, Jazz, me, Eddie, and _Tanya._" Emmett argued even though it was clearly audible he didn't want Tanya there. Hell, no one wanted her there, except Edward, but even sometimes I wonder if even he wanted her there.

"Fine Emmett I'll go, simply to save you from the bitch." I hated it when any of the Cullen's got their way it meant they would gloat about it all day.

"Yes! I'm gonna tell Ali. Bye Bella!" Beep. Dial tone.

He hung up on me again. Well I guess I better go shower before Alice get here. Stepping into the shower I thought of the day I met the Cullen's.

_I moved to Forks in the seventh grade because my mom got remarried to a minor league baseball player named Phil. Knowing they would travel a lot I offered to go live with my dad Charlie. The next thing I know I'm on a plane to Port Angeles. After getting to the airport Charlie picked me up and took me back to his house. It was just as I had remembered it from my summer visits. Faded white paint green door and shudders. On the inside the cabinets were still yellow from a failed attempt by my mom of cheering the place up. My room was the way it had always been purple comforter, blue curtains, an old desk with an equally old computer on it and the old rocker in the corner. _

_With it being a Friday and half way through the first semester I would start school on Monday. _

_When I woke up on Monday I had no clue I was about to meet my best friend. Charlie drove me to school and I got out telling him I could make it through the day alone. I got my schedule and headed to first period because the bell had just rung. And in my first period was Alice the shortest seventh grader I had ever seen. She made me sit with her and her brothers at lunch and as some people would say the rest is history._

_BANG. BANG. BANG._ "Bella! Open up!" Speak of the pixie and she shall arrive.

"Just a minute Alice I need to put on clothes."

"Oops never mind Bella Rose picked the lock. And cover up we're coming in! And Just put a robe on Rose is gonna pick out your outfit."

*20 minutes later*

"Ooooh Bells Ed's gonna die when he sees your outfit!" She was talking about me and her brother as if we could be together. She always does this she along with everyone but Edward hates Tanya.

"Alice your brothers with Tanya he can never be with me. Besides me and your brother don't mix well." This was true in a way me and Edward were always at each other's throats. So tonight should be interesting to say the least with what Alice and Rose dressed me in and Tanya and Edward being there and Emmett's sexual jokes the tension should get high.

"Plus you look totally sexy tonight Bells," added Rose, "if you don't get Eddie Boy's eye you're bound to catch someone else's." I had to say Rose was right I do look pretty sexy tonight. With a Blue halter top and super short shorts with blue four inch heels, plus with the dark blue make up Alice did I was bound to catch a few eyes.

"So come on you guys Jazz and Em are gonna be here any minute." Alice being herself went all dreamy eyed when she said Jasper's name.

***at the club***

"Well Bells you simply look fantastic tonight." Of course Emmett would bring up how I look.

"Em who are you trying to impress here me or you?"

"I agree Bella you do look nice tonight." Woah how much did I have to drink tonight because that sounded just like Edward.

"Thank you Edward." I said it as a statement but it came out more like a question.

"You quite welcome."

"So Eddie where's _Tanya_ tonight?"

"I don't know Emmett she had family matters to attend to and don't call me Eddie!"

"Well I'm going to get more drinks what does everyone want?"

"Bella don't bother we'll get the waitress to bring them."

"No no it's fine I can get them."

"Well let me accompany you."

"Uhm, sure Edward?"

* * *

**Like I said up at the top I really dont think this story is all that good so any tips on how I could make it better would make for a super happy Kaylee. And don't forget i still need help thinking of a title for the story?**


End file.
